


【k莫】出差绵绵无绝期（下）

by fishflower



Category: k莫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishflower/pseuds/fishflower





	【k莫】出差绵绵无绝期（下）

“咔嚓”门开了。

 

ko等不及的想要见到他的大宝贝，好多天了，他的大宝贝肯定想死他了。

 

他肯定吵着要吃他做的饭菜，皮蛋瘦肉粥，薄皮大馅儿的包子，酸菜鱼，炸鸡翅，水煮鱼，干锅虾，鱼香茄子，全都给他做个遍。

 

他肯定瘦了，捏着都觉得骨头硌人，得养回来。

 

他肯定想自己的那东西了，要把他上下两张嘴都好好喂饱，要把他全身都蹭个遍，最后再........

 

ko的想象十分的美好，甚至他还憧憬着这样的情况，幻想着他的大宝贝冲他索求要抱抱要亲亲。

 

直到他看到光着屁股躺在那儿的郝眉。

 

ko傻了，有那么一瞬间他以为郝眉被人奸杀了。脑子里空了三秒钟，心跳咚咚的声音整个屋子都能听到。

 

他冲了过去，听到郝眉均匀的呼吸声，松了口气，闻到一股腥膻的味道，这胖小子，手上都是黏黏腻腻的。

 

ko这才放下心来，里屋拿了张被子出来给他盖上。

 

裤子就先不穿了，免得再把这宝贝儿给吵醒了。

 

ko突然觉得好笑，郝眉要是醒了，看见自己的作案现场被看到了，肯定小脸儿通红，然后撒娇使出无敌小拳拳。

 

“嗯～”郝眉迷迷糊糊翻了个身，继续睡去，吃饺子的时候看着电视里“饺子下酒，越吃越有。”他也想喝，就把厨房里上次的半瓶红酒都捞出来喝光了。

 

可别说，他就着红酒吃了一大袋儿饺子，可真是越吃越有。

 

醉醺醺的，可好睡觉了。

 

ko凑到郝眉脖颈处，深深的吸了一口气，淡淡的奶香味儿，混着红酒的味道。

 

“嗝儿～”嗯，还有猪肉大葱馅儿的的饺子。

 

什么都好，只要是郝眉身上的味道。

 

情不自禁的摸起来，又不敢吵醒郝眉，只敢轻轻的触摸着，摸到小肚子，嗯，看来这回没亏待自己，肯定在外面吃了不少垃圾食品，要罚。

 

轻啃郝眉分明的锁骨，嗯，郝眉的味道。

 

舔舐郝眉胸前挺立的小红点，嗯，郝眉的味道。

 

以及屋子里充斥着的腥膻味儿，嗯，郝眉的味道。

 

ko忍不住向下摸去，小东西几天不见了，不知道是不是变的又可爱一点........嗯？等等，什么东西？

 

ko摸到了一个东西，霎时间脑子炸开了花儿，不用猜也能摸出来，这是一个圆滚滚的长点儿的东西。

 

沉住气沉住气，媳妇儿还是爱自己的，媳妇儿对自己很满意，不会的不会的。

 

从被子里掏出来，ko的脸彻底拉了下来。

 

就这还不愿意死心，ko打开了开关按钮，这个小巧的东西开始嗡嗡震动，前端的小口儿开始吸着什么东西。

 

ko开始手抖，虽然四下无人，只有睡成死猪一样的郝眉，他还是抬头左右张望了一下，把裤子拉开，开始比对。

 

没自己的大！没自己的壮！没自己的长！没自己的好看！

 

郝眉什么时候开始喜欢这样的东西了？

 

ko低沉着眼睛看着熟睡还在说梦话的郝眉，心里打定了主意。

 

“唔～ko，嗯～不.......哈......嗯哈......别......”

 

郝眉睡得真香，突然觉得下身一热，好像被什么东西包着，“唔～好舒服～哈”

 

“ko......嗯......”又像是ko拿他鼓鼓的一包在自己的身体里驰骋，速度不快，但是震的他很舒服，里面就像被Q弹的舌头舔到要命的地方。

 

震？ko？郝眉一下子惊醒了。

 

低头往身下看，圆圆的寸头正趴在自己的跨上移动，自己的两腿挂在那寸头的肩膀上。呼啊......突然一阵爽利，“k，ko？”

 

ko抬起头，嘴里还含着他那小东西吸吮着。

 

“你，你你........啊！”突然他感觉到后穴里有东西顶着他软绵绵的地方。

 

“嗯？舒服吗？喜欢这个吗？嗯？”ko又推了一下开关，最大档，嘴里也含的更深了，直戳到喉咙。

 

“呀！好涨......嘶.....唔唔.....不要......”郝眉伸出手推拒着ko，可是根本使不上力气。“要，要射了，ko，快，唔哈......”

 

ko心里气哄哄，直接把那按摩器的吸口对准了郝眉的敏感点。

 

郝眉是一下子射出来的，他自己都没有反应过来，就已经射在ko嘴里。

 

直喘着气儿，以前跟ko大战300回合的时候都没有这么刺激过。

 

“爽吗？”ko低沉的声音传到自己耳边。

 

这声音，不对劲啊。郝眉得求生欲在此刻爆棚，ko生气了？

 

再看ko黑漆漆的眼神，果然生气了。

 

“ko，你，你怎么了？”此时此刻，小心翼翼就是上策。

 

“爽吗？！”“我......我......”ko一副听不到答案不挪窝的架势。郝眉只得硬着头皮“爽？”

 

ko的脸愈来愈黑，这，答，答错了？

 

只见ko缓缓的拔出插在郝眉后面的东西，“啵唧”一声，修的郝眉满脸通红。

 

“这个，用的还爽？”一个粉红色的精巧玩意儿，被ko那双大手紧紧的攥着，上面还沾着属于自己的某液体。

 

按理说这场面应该是色气的，按这阵势他应该顺势再和ko来一发儿，可是他却感到了战火硝烟的气息。

 

他不知道该接什么话，一脸懵逼的表情在此刻的ko眼里就是觉得爽！

 

一把抓住郝眉的手，按到自己早已硬的不行的东西上，不让松手，再把这让郝眉爽翻天的东西塞到他手里。

 

郝眉对这一阵骚操作不知该如何是好。

 

面前对着的是ko带着委屈的脸，“哪个？”

 

“啊？”“哪个？比较喜欢？嗯？”“啊？！这这，我我......”

 

竟然不是立刻就答！要罚！

 

ko十分委屈，他把这份委屈全都撒到了郝眉的身上。

 

以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势扒掉了裤子，压在郝眉身上，他的硬挺直蹭着郝眉的会阴和屁股蛋子，蹭的郝眉下面直发烫。

 

“ko，你，你干什么？刚，刚刚才.....唔......”郝眉还没来得及说完话，就被ko气愤的堵上了嘴，ko的舌头长驱直入，直舔着郝眉敏感的上颚，勾住郝眉软软的舌头不放，吮吸着，仿佛要刮干净所有的水分。

 

郝眉最喜欢ko的吻，直亲的他浑身上下都软，只一处硬的起来。

 

ko见郝眉得了趣，便开始抽离，郝眉感觉到了，不满的勾住了ko的脖子，正中了ko下怀。

 

ko慢慢儿带着郝眉起身，直到他坐起，双手方便的揉搓着郝眉殷实的屁股，大掌搓的郝眉的屁股都泛红。

 

这么亲着郝眉可不得劲儿，一把推倒ko，跪坐在ko身上，俯下身继续亲着，发出啧啧的水声，房间里顿时一阵淫糜声。

 

郝眉在ko身上不停地蹭着，后穴每次都蹭到ko的硬挺，他以为ko这个老色鬼会立刻意会然后给他个痛快，没成想ko不仅没这个心思，还不停地躲来躲去就是不进去。

 

郝眉不乐意了，平时就像饿了几百年一样的ko，今天就跟个阳痿一样。

 

在ko面前，心里想什么就说什么的郝眉一不小心就这么把心里话说了出来。

 

郝眉几乎都听到了磨牙的声音“阳......萎？！”

 

“不，不是，ko我不是这个意思，我是说，额，那个，哎呀喝多了，喝多了喝多......啊！”

 

郝眉是一下子被翻过去按在沙发上的。

 

他还不知道发生了什么，自己就已经抱着沙发背露个屁股对着ko了。

 

“ko！ko！你冷静啊！我，我喝多了，说错了！不是的，你，你当然不是阳痿！你可厉害了！ko！ko！”郝眉挣扎着，可是再怎么样他那个小身板儿也不可能从ko手下蹬出去。

 

“我是阳痿？嗯？所以你偷偷用按摩器？它让你舒服是吗？”

 

“啊？不，不是的！啊！是，是于半珊！于半珊非要给我的！”

 

“他给你？他给你你就用？嗯？用的还挺爽？射了几次？有没有摸前面？像我摸你这样........”ko一把伸手到前面攥住郝眉的小家伙。

 

“呀！别捏～”郝眉被ko捏着大口的喘着气，手伸下去想把ko的手挪开。

 

结果被ko用巧劲儿撸了一把，“唔～”忍不住叫出声来，那只手就不知道是阻止还是欲拒还迎了。

 

到了后来，郝眉两只手都搬着沙发背，一阵一阵的呻吟着，下身被ko技巧性的撸动，每每他快要到达巅峰的时候，ko就会动作慢下来让他缓缓，这样来回几次之后郝眉终于受不住了。

 

“k，ko，想射，唔～帮，帮我射......”

 

“没办法。”“啊？哈？”“我是阳痿，帮不到你。用这个好不好？”ko又拿起那个被丢在一边的按摩器，推开开关，顿时发出嗡嗡的声音。

 

郝眉的后穴此刻出现了条件反射，分泌出了肠液，ko的硬挺一直顶在穴口处，当然感觉到了这个变化。

 

“你喜欢？是吗？喜欢它，超过我，嗯？”ko的硬挺开始顶进去，“啊，啊！ko，唔，进来，进来，快点。”郝眉已经到达了临界点，但就是差个力，卡在那里迟迟上不去。

 

“好。”ko嘴上这么说着，慢慢的往里顶，顶进去，再慢慢的抽出来，循环往复，就是不让郝眉到顶。

 

“ko，唔，唔，你，快点！快点！”郝眉都要哭了，他再憋下去阳痿的就该是他了。

 

“是你说的，我阳痿，动不了。”ko一下下儿的亲着郝眉的肩膀，下面就是不肯用力。

 

“唔，我，我错了，唔，唔。”郝眉真的开始哭了。

 

这下ko又心疼了，可是心里还憋着气，于是他下身不再动了，只手上不再停顿，五分钟之后，郝眉终于如愿射了出来。

 

“呜呜，呜呜，你，你欺负人！”郝眉抱着沙发背，不顾身上黏黏的，呜呜哭着。

 

ko又心疼又好笑，“我以为你不喜欢我了。”

 

“我，我什么时候说我不喜欢你了！”郝眉生气。

 

“你，你偷偷用那个。你喜欢那个。”ko的声音里满是委屈。

 

“那，那个是......”郝眉的声音又带了哭腔，他才是有苦说不出的那个啊。

 

“唔～呜呜”郝眉是真的在哭了，ko都听出了不对劲，赶紧想把郝眉转过身来。

 

郝眉死死的抱着沙发背就是不肯转过去。“眉眉？眉眉！不哭了，是我的错，不哭了，老公看看，是不是哪儿疼？嗯？”ko赶紧摩挲着郝眉的背给他顺气儿。

 

郝眉终于哭够了，这才转过身，不理ko还硬着的下半身，直接转过来搂住了ko。

 

ko赶紧接茬儿，抱着就不撒手。

 

良久，郝眉才开口，“我，我昨天跟于半珊吃饭，他，他喝多了，非要给我这个，我，我当时也喝多了，就买了。我今天，躺这儿，就，就想你了，可，可是射不出来，没有你，没有你，射不出来，呜呜，这个刚好在旁边。没办法，就用了。可是，完了，你不在我旁边，没人抱着我，冷，难受，呜呜。我不要这个，我要你。”郝眉又开始哭了。

 

ko无声的吻着郝眉的侧脸，额头，嘴角。

 

他的大宝贝儿想他了，他还是喜欢自己的，而且，应该很喜欢很喜欢。这样的大宝贝儿。太让人心疼。都是自己的错。

 

“眉眉，啾，眉眉，亲。”ko开始索吻。他太爱他的宝贝了，就应该把他捧在手里不撒手。

 

“不，不亲。”郝眉抹着鼻涕耍着小脾气。

 

“眉眉，我爱你，很爱很爱。想天天都抱着你，搂着你不放手。以后我再也不出差了，嗯？天天和你在一起。啾。”ko的声音低低的，郝眉很是喜欢。

 

郝眉别扭的把手勾住了ko的脖子，抽着鼻子。

 

后来的事情，反正郝眉第二天坐都没法儿坐下，只能拿个垫子，偶尔还得半蹲着。

 

ko自责的揽了郝眉所有的工作，让郝眉回家修“屁股”假。

 

再后来，但凡出差，ko能推就推，不能推必须兜儿里揣着家属。

 

肇事者于半珊，他的老公被ko支了损招。三天没有下的来床，再也不敢招惹郝眉了。


End file.
